Suki's Worries
by iloveprincezuko
Summary: Suki is having doubts about Sokka's love for her because of his past fling with Yue. Will they get through it together?


This story is intertwined with my other story, Toph's New Love. Check it out if you haven't already! This is a really short fiction so it doesn't have Chapters or anything like that. Thanks for reading! (: -iloveprincezuko xoxo3

Suki's Worries

Suki sat in her room, thinking. She wasn't thinking about something she thought about very often, either. She was thinking about the moon. Well, what's so special about the moon? Sokka was in love with the spirit of the moon. Last night, Suki had been up, getting a glass of cold ice water, when she saw her loyal man, staring, crying, at the glowing orb.

Usually, the fact that Sokka had made out with the moon spirit didn't bother Suki much. She was gone, and that was that. But one thought now pondered in her mind: Who would Sokka choose if Yue was still here? Would he choose her? Or Yue?

It was starting to get dark, so Suki took a shower and climbed under her sheets. She shivered as she stared at the ceiling, this question burning in her mind. Suki got up and went to the kitchen. She sat down and stared the moon down. Katara and Toph ran into her, but they left soon enough. Suki sighed. She didn't deserve to be this way. Sokka loved her. Why was she doubting him?

_Maybe because you are only his Plan B, _said a voice in her head. Suki blinked. A tear rolled down her cheek. What if this voice was right?

The next morning, Sokka sat with her on the beach, under an umbrella. The rest of the crew was out looking for food, and Katara and Toph were still nowhere to be found. Everyone was certain they could handle themselves, so no one went out to look for them.

When they returned, Toph and Katara still weren't there. Finally, they emerged from the door. Sokka told them of our plans to go to Ozai's Angels. Toph revealed she had a date! It was impossible to not feel happy for her. Everyone swarmed around her with questions, although it was quite obvious she was uncomfortable with it.

We saw the play. We met Iwao, Toph's new love. But for some reason, I wasn't as happy as everyone else. And Sokka noticed.

"Suki." He said, in his clear voice.

"Yes?"

"Meet me on the beach tonight. There's a full moon, and I want to show you something." Sokka said. Suki smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you."

Suki arrived late. She was panting as she ran to their perfect spot on the beach.

"Hi, Sokka," she said breathlessly. He looked gorgeous tonight. He had put on his good clothes and his charming smile.

"Suki," he said, beaming. She sat down beside him.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Suki asked.

"This," Sokka said, a smirk on his face. He grabbed her waste and set his lips on hers. It lasted for a second, before Suki broke away, a tear rolling down her flushed cheek.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka…I can't." She turned away. Sokka blinked.

"But…but why?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, do you love me?" Suki asked, bawling now.

"Suki, yes, yes, I love you! Why are you crying?" Sokka lied Suki's head on his shoulder, letting her cry into it.

"Y-y-yue. If Yue were here, would you choose me, or her?" Suki asked, sniffing and hiccupping.

"Suki." Sokka said. The crying continued.

"Suki!" More sternly this time, Sokka, parted hair out of Suki's face.

"When Yue was taken away from me, I loved her. I did; I can't lie and say I didn't. But destiny is a funny, funny thing, Suki. We were meant for each other. So I knew I would never have to choose between you and Yue, because Destiny handed me _you_, you and all your amazing-ness, on a silver platter, and you're just who I want to be with. Just you." It was silent for a few minutes except for Suki's whimpers and cries. Neither Suki nor Sokka spoke until Suki's sobs died down.

"How is it you can be so humorous and wise at the same time?" Suki asked, smiling.

Sokka laughed. "I guess it was just meant to be."

"Destiny." They both said at the same time, and spiraled into a fit of laughter.

_10 years later…_

Ah, the wonderous Golden Dragon Dance Ball. The Ball where the men asked their special lady to dance, happily, for the Dragon Dance. The Dragon Dance Music was played by a different group each year. This year, it was a Jazz Quartet from the Earth Kingdom. It was a Dance that now took place each year, for the past ten years and rolling, on the day Aang had defeated the fire lord and brought peace to the world.

Sokka had asked Suki on her birthday, throwing her a bouquet of roses with a message inside. She gladly accepted. Now, here she was, in her thousand-dollar ball gown, complete with a rose corsage and her sparkling heels. Suki didn't like heels much, but this was an exception!

Suki and Sokka had been married for 2 years now. In fact, they had married on this very day 2 years ago.

Sokka looked into Suki's big, beautiful eyes.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Sokka said, smiling.

"And to you, darling. When should we announce the news?" Suki asked. Sokka sighed.

"Tonight. After the Dragon Dance. We will tell everyone the news. Is that okay, sweetie?" Sokka asked. Suki smiled.

"Of course!" She replied.

A man's voice came over from the speaker.

"The Dragon Dance will now begin. Men, find your women! Good luck to all, and to all a wonderful dance!"

"Suki, would it be too much to ask?" Sokka asked, bowing.

"Not at all," Suki said as she beamed and bowed back.

The dance lasted for a few minutes, but it was amazing. Truly, truly amazing. Suki rested her head on Sokka's chest. He smelled like cologne and Appa, but Suki didn't care. It was a homey smell, and she loved it.

After the dance ended, Sokka kissed Suki on the cheek and they ran up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Me and Suki have a very, very important announcement to make." Sokka said, beaming. Suki was red as her corsage, but she looked up and smiled at the crowd.

"I'm having a baby girl," Suki said breathlessly. Everybody gasped and clapped and cheered. Suki and Sokka hugged each other and beamed.

"What are you going to name her?" Katara's voice asked from the crowd of people below Suki and Sokka. She looked at him, and he smiled at her.

"Destiny," they said in tandem, and kissed on the spot.


End file.
